


uptown girl

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST, Sexy Zone
Genre: Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, fuckboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shori calls Kotaki ‘Nozomi’ and magic happens.





	uptown girl

“Something you want to tell us, Non-chan?” Akito’s voice drifts from behind the couch, giving Kotaki a two-second warning before strong hands grab at his shoulders.

“I ate your mochi?” Kotaki guesses, which was clearly not the right answer since Akito’s hands tense.

“You did?” Akito asks, and Kotaki can almost hear the frown in his voice before he seems to return to his original mission. “Never mind that! Why is the little Tokyo boy calling you ‘Nozomi’!”

“Oh, that must be Shori,” Kotaki replies with a laugh, leaning his head back to look up at Akito’s displeased face. “Where did you even hear that, anyway?”

“Wink Up messageboard,” Akito says. “He used Kansai dialect and everything. What’s going on between you two?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kotaki says, waggling his eyebrows with a sly smirk.

“Oh, calm down,” Junta calls over from across the room. “Non-chan is eighteen now. He can play with Tokyo boys if he wants.”

“But he’s calling you a girl’s name!” Akito booms. “He’s half your size!”

“Well, Non-chan does have boobs,” Ryuusei comments, reaching over to grab Kotaki’s chest through his shirt.

Kotaki doesn’t even twitch. “Why do you care, anyway? I’d be a bangin’ hot girl.”

“Yeah, you would,” Hamada says, leaning up for a bro fist.

“I give up,” Akito says, visibly deflating as he lets go of Kotaki’s shoulders and stares helplessly at the ceiling. “Do what you want.”

What Kotaki is actually doing is nowhere close to what Akito and probably the rest of their group are thinking. He and Shori are just friends, the kind that laugh about dumb things and make up silly jokes that no one else thinks are funny, except maybe Shintaro. When Kotaki’s hair was really long, Shori gave him pigtails and Kotaki spoke femininely for the rest of the day. Shori called him Nozomi, which makes a comeback whenever Kotaki acts particularly girly, though using it in public was a little strange.

Akito forgets about it by lunchtime and Kotaki doesn’t think about it again, at least until the next morning when his hair is longer and his pecs are bigger. He yawns as he reaches down to scratch himself, eyes popping open when he finds nothing there. At least nothing that requires scratching.

“Hell _yes_!” he exclaims, marveling at the lighter, higher tone of his voice. Usually it takes forever to prod him out of bed, to the point where his mother has had to smack him with a pillow a number of times, but today he hops right out, tripping right over his feet when his weight isn’t situated the same way and he loses his balance.

“Nozomu, are you okay—” his mother starts, then pauses when she opens the door to find Kotaki struggling to look through his hair. “Oh hello, miss. Did my son leave you here?”

“ _Mom_ ,” Kotaki grumbles, which just sounds cuter in his girl voice. “I wouldn’t bring some weird girl here. I am the girl!”

“You are…” Kotaki-mama’s eyes light up as she catches on, kneeling down to make some sense out of the mess on Kotaki’s head. “How did this happen?”

“Who knows,” Kotaki mumbles, wincing when his mother grabs his chin to examine his face. “Why are you okay with me having girls sleep over, anyway? You nearly castrated that poor boy you found in neechan’s closet when she was a teenager.”

“That’s different,” his mother replies. “Wow, your eyelashes are so long.”

“I have to go to work,” Kotaki says, frowning when he realizes he doesn’t have any cute girl clothes. “Did neechan leave any of her stuff here?”

“I think so. Let’s find out!”

Kotaki manages to get to his feet and realizes he’s still looking down at his mother just as much as before. “You’d think I’d be shorter.”

She beams up at him. “You’re certainly going to turn a lot of heads today.”

Does he ever. The bullet train ride is harmless enough, but Kotaki starts to get creeped out at the third salaryman who leers at him on the local transit, never mind the “accidental” groping at each stop. Is this what girls have to put up with all the time? Kotaki doesn’t have a lot of female friends thanks to his job, but he didn’t think it was this bad. He’s seriously about to punch the next guy whose face ends up in his cleavage every time the train jerks.

“Fucking pigs,” he mutters as he strides into the jimusho building, a little wobbly on his heels, noticing a group of juniors loitering around right inside. “Not you guys.”

“Kotaki-senpai?” Matsukura Kaito asks, peering up at him. “Are you wearing makeup?”

“I am,” Kotaki answers, standing tall—much taller than before thanks to his sister’s three-inch pumps. “It’s not every day I can be a girl, you know.”

“Oh!” Kaito exclaims, like he just noticed, and Kotaki pets him on the head.

“Kotaki-senpai is very pretty,” Takahashi Fuu calls out with a grin.

“Thank you,” Kotaki replies, fluffing his hair a bit. His mother had gone overboard with the curlers, but he can’t deny he likes the way it feels when he shakes his head.

“ _Damn_ ,” says a much older voice, and Kotaki spins around to find Tanaka Juri’s eyes locked on his back end. “Can I help you find—wait, Kotaki?!”

“You actually treat girls like that?” Kotaki asks, frowning when Juri looks sheepish. “No wonder you’re always getting dumped.”

Juri’s expression is a cross between guilty and indignant as Kotaki stalks away, making a beeline for the person who is the most likely responsible for this transformation.

“Kotaki-senpai!” Marius greets him, all smiles. “What brings you here? That dress looks lovely on you, by the way.”

“Thank you, young one,” Kotaki replies, folding his arms as he looms over Marius. “And I think you know why I’m here.”

Marius continues smiling. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Just then the door opens and someone’s bags hit the floor with more noise than if they were intentionally dropped. “Nozomu?!”

Kotaki laughs at Shori’s dropped jaw and widened eyes. “Isn’t it Nozomi now?”

“I…” Shori swallows as he looks down Kotaki’s body and back up. Somehow it’s not as infuriating like the other times, mostly because Shori actually returns his gaze to Kotaki’s face. “You’re a girl now?”

“I am,” Kotaki says. “And it’s all thanks to your youngest member and his magic.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about~” Marius sing-songs, busying himself with a textbook.

“How long are you going to be like this?” Shori asks, still looking like Sasquatch himself was standing before him instead of just his friend with different parts.

“Hopefully just a couple days,” Kotaki says, throwing a pointed glance over in Marius’ direction. “I can’t go to school or film anything like this, but it’s fun to be cute for a while.”

Shori looks like he has something to say to that, but he just nods and picks up his bag. “Enjoy yourself, then.”

Something about Shori’s tone is very final, which has Kotaki pouting as he wonders what’s wrong with that kid. That is how Sou finds him, his face flashing from surprise to downright cocky, and Kotaki walks out of the room before he has to lecture another kouhai on proper behavior toward women.

“Do girls even exist for anything other than men’s filthy thoughts?” Kotaki greets his own group, huffing as he flops down onto the couch.

Both Hamada and Kamiyama shake themselves out of the exact thing Kotaki had been accusing them of while Junta just presses Kotaki’s knees together.

“Did you miss that part of puberty?” Shige teases, patting Kotaki’s arm gently. At least Kotaki doesn’t have to worry about this one trying to skeeze on him—Shige has always been attracted to boys.

“It’s just different now that I’m on the other end of it,” Kotaki says, folding his arms until he notices where Ryuusei’s eyes are. “Stop checking me out!”

“I can’t help it!” Ryuusei exclaims. “When you fold your arms like that, it pushes your chest up.”

“And you two,” Kotaki snaps, turning toward Hamada and Kamiyama. “Stop trying to look up my dress.”

“It’s a little short, Non-chan,” Junta says gently, poking at the hem that drapes halfway up his thighs.

“My sister isn’t nearly this tall,” Kotaki says, suddenly feeling like a piece of meat in a cave of hungry wolves. “Is this really what girls have to go through every day?”

“Sadly,” Shige says, and Kotaki leans a little closer to him, like Shige can keep the pervs away. “Maybe you should wear less revealing clothes.”

“But I wanted to be cute,” Kotaki mutters, frowning at the indecency of humanity. “What’s the point of being a girl if I can’t wear cute things?”

“Nobody’s saying you can’t,” Ryuusei tells him. “This is just the reaction you’re going to get.”

Kotaki sits up straight and crosses his legs. “I don’t like it.”

“Better hope you change back soon then,” Ryuusei says, and Kotaki yanks him up by his hair to drag his eyes away from his own chest.

When Akito arrives and instantly demands for Kotaki to put on proper clothes, Kotaki gives up trying to work and seeks refuge at the mall. He had looked forward to trying on fashionable outfits and having his own dressing room catwalk montage, but it’s not nearly as fun by himself and everyone keeps staring at him. Including the other women, who he supposes are not accustomed to seeing a female so tall. Even foreign girls don’t get anywhere close to 183 centimeters.

“This isn’t as fun as I thought it would be,” he tells Shori over the phone, because this is all Shori’s fault to begin with. “Can I crash with you tonight?”

“Are you kidding?” Shori replies, his voice cracking a little. “My mother would flip if she found a girl in my room.”

Kotaki thinks back to this morning and laughs. “Apparently my mom doesn’t care about that. I really don’t want to go all the way back to Osaka tonight, though. Can’t you sneak me in or something?”

“Why?” Shori asks, sounding wary.

“Because I’m lonely!” Kotaki hisses, struggling to look cool as he waits for the train, an entire head taller than everyone else. “Everyone I know suddenly has lewd thoughts toward me. You’re the only one who hasn’t looked at me that way today.”

“How do you know I won’t?” Shori scoffs. “I’m the same as them, you know.”

“No you’re not,” Kotaki says. “You actually respect girls. Maika-san raved about you so much that Shin got jealous, remember?”

Shori’s laugh seems to relax them both. “Okay, come on over. I’ll figure out a way to sneak you in.”

“Actually…” Kotaki trails off, noticing the group of yankee boys eyeing him on the platform. “Would you mind meeting me at the station by the mall instead? I might end up in jail if I ride the train alone.”

Shori is the least threatening person in the universe, but all it takes is his arm around Kotaki’s waist to keep the other commuters’ hands to themselves. This time when the train jerks, Shori’s the one who ends up with his face in Kotaki’s cleavage, which just has Kotaki making fun of Shori’s scandalized expression when they finally pry apart.

“I honestly don’t know how girls do it!” Kotaki exclaims once they’re back in Shori’s neighborhood. “Men are so annoying!”

“They get used to it, I guess,” Shori says with a shrug. “My sister hated it. She would tell off my brothers the instant they started talking about a girl like that. I never even stood a chance.”

Before Kotaki has a chance to ask what that means, a group of guys walk up to them and start circling them like vultures. Kotaki’s seen enough dramas to know what’s about to happen here, except that he’s the one they’re manhandling (or womanhandling, as it were) as they try to urge him away from Shori.

“Why don’t you come play with us, baby?”

“Why are you with a shrimp like him? We’ll be much more fun.”

“That’s a pretty dress. I bet what’s under it is pretty, too.”

“That is _it_ ,” Kotaki hisses, putting one thug in a headlock while kicking another in the stomach. “Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to a girl like that?”

The first guy drops from the chokehold, leaving one more. “Mutant bitch!” he screams, then turns tail and runs into the night. The other two stumble over themselves as they follow, both gripping onto their respective body parts that Kotaki had injured.

Shori had been knocked to the ground a few meters away, watching the scene unfold helplessly. Bless him, he couldn’t protect a girl to save his life. Kotaki would tease him if he wasn’t so mad, still fuming as he yanks Shori to his feet in one pull and adjusts his dress that had shifted during the brawl.

“You didn’t see my panties, did you?” Kotaki asks seriously. “On TV the girls always flash someone when they spin-kick like that.”

“I wasn’t looking,” Shori answers, his voice monotone. “Don’t you have any boy clothes with you?”

Kotaki frowns. “I brought some just in case I changed back, but—”

“Please put them on. It’ll be easier to sneak you past my parents.”

The window of a nearby shop shows Kotaki’s reflection, tall and cute with his hair just a little mussed, but he knows Shori’s right. They find a public bathroom where Kotaki changes, washes his face, and stuffs his hair up under a baseball cap. Aside from the soft features of his face and the curves mostly hidden under his baggy clothes, he should be able to pass for his male self.

He pouts the whole way to Shori’s house, kicking rocks and feeling incredibly hot under all of this fabric.

“Stop sulking,” Shori says. “If you’re lucky, you’ll change back tonight and you won’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“Unfair,” Kotaki mutters. “Why can’t I just be a cute girl for a day?”

“You’re still a cute girl,” Shori tells him, and Kotaki stops moving. It takes Shori a few seconds to realize he’s the only one walking, turning around to blink up at Kotaki. “What?”

“You said I’m a cute girl, even like this,” Kotaki repeats, lifing his hand to point right at Shori. “How can I possibly be cute when I’m drowning in men’s clothes with my hair hidden under a hat?!”

Shori sighs. “Let’s just go to my house.”

“You have weird taste,” Kotaki says, wrinkling his nose as he follows Shori up to his door, where his parents don’t give Kotaki a second glance and Kotaki releases his hair once in the privacy of Shori’s bedroom.

It’s already late, but Kotaki’s wide awake as the adrenaline from the fight keeps coursing through his veins. Shori uncovers a pair of his sister’s shorts that barely fit Kotaki, so short and tight that he may as well not be wearing anything at all, but anything is better than those heavy pants after spending the whole day in a dress.

He flips through magazines while Shori gets ready to sleep, laughing when he comes across the recent Wink Up. “Your Kansai dialect is adorable,” Kotaki tells him.

Shori rolls his eyes as he shoves Kotaki over to join him on the bed. His face is shining from whatever moisturizer he uses and his bangs are up in a palm tree, his eyes aimlessly skimming whatever pages Kotaki leaves open long enough to read.

“Hey,” Kotaki says quietly, nudging Shori with his shoulder. “I’m Nozomi, just like you said.”

“I didn’t want…” Shori sighs again, staring straight ahead at his TV that’s turned off. “I didn’t mean for you to be a real girl.”

“What’s wrong with being a girl?” Kotaki asks. He’d been teasing before, but now he’s a little hurt. Shori is the last person he expected to be unhappy about his transformation.

“Nothing!” Shori answers a little too strongly. “You seem to be happy being a girl. I’m glad you are liking it.”

“You don’t like it?” Kotaki asks, noticing how Shori’s eyes drift down to Kotaki’s bare legs before darting back up. “Ah! You’re starting to look at me that way, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Shori mutters, burying his face into his arms when Kotaki shoves at him playfully. “I am not.”

“If it’s Shori, it’s okay,” Kotaki says, inhaling sharply at what he just offered. “I’ll be your Nozomi tonight.”

“Don’t say things like that!” Shori grumbles into his arms. His face is red when he looks back up, and Kotaki can’t tell whether he’s embarrassed or pissed off. “All day you’ve been complaining about how guys treat you and now you’re throwing yourself at me?!”

Kotaki sucks his lips into his mouth, feeling like a puppy who has just been scolded. “Do you always yell at girls like that?”

“No, because you’re not a girl,” Shori says firmly. “You’re just in a girl’s body. Hopefully you’ll change back soon, because I like you much better as a boy.”

Kotaki stares at him as those words settle in, Shori’s hard eyes and set jaw blurring until something wet drips down his cheek.

“You’re crying,” Shori says, realizing it at the same time Kotaki does. “Crap, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. But if you wanted to do stuff like that, why didn’t you go to any of the others who made it clear they were interested?”

“Because they’re creepy perverts,” Kotaki answers, spitting the words out like they taste bad. “You’re nice to me, you helped me out, and, I don’t know, I guess I like that.”

“And you say I have weird taste,” Shori jokes, his smile returning as his cheeks turn pink. “I’m flattered, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Kotaki just nods, trying not to feel too disappointed as he wipes his face. “It’s okay. I’d rather just lay here with you than get molested by any of them anyway. I have it on good authority that Kansai men are _freaks_.”

That has Shori laughing, shaking his head a little as he finally looks at Kotaki’s face. He stares for so long that Kotaki starts to feel uneasy, but then soft fingers are on his cheeks, thumb swiping away the last of his tears, and Shori’s smile is a little closer. “Maybe just a kiss would be okay.”

His lips are on Kotaki’s before Kotaki is ready, his gasp making Shori pull back in alarm, but Kotaki just shakes his head and wraps his arms around Shori’s neck, kissing back. It’s nothing deep or heated, just wet lips and hot breaths and somehow it’s better than any time Kotaki’s made out before, Shori’s fingers tracing the grooves of his face as he presses their mouths together over and over again.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Kotaki asks when he can think again, with Shori still so close that he can feel it when Shori grins.

“I’m not much younger than you, you know,” Shori points out. “Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t know things.”

“You’re a…” Kotaki starts, then lights up as comprehension dawns. “Ah! So that’s why you don’t want to do it with me. I understand now. Definitely save that for someone you love!”

“That’s not—” Shori cuts himself off and just curls up next to Kotaki. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Is it okay for me to sleep up here with you?” Kotaki asks, and Shori answers in the form of slinging an arm over his waist, pulling him closer. “What if your mom walks in?”

“She’ll start planning our wedding,” Shori mutters sleepily, and Kotaki laughs as Shori tries to burrow his face into Kotaki’s neck, whining when he can’t get comfortable.

“It’s okay if you want to sleep on my boobs,” Kotaki tells him. “I’ve had so many guys’ faces there today that one more won’t matter.”

“I’m not gonna sleep on your boobs,” Shori grumbles. “They’re what’s in the way!”

“Shori,” Kotaki says suddenly, feeling a faint hum of acknowledgement in his throat. “Do you even like girls?”

“Just go to sleep,” Shori says, and Kotaki feels the safest he’s felt all day as he wraps his long arms around Shori’s small torso.

In the morning, Kotaki’s more aware of the tightness of his shorts than anything else as he wakes up in a strange bed. Shori’s much closer than last night, which is wholly because there’s nothing blocking him from clinging anymore, and Kotaki makes a noise of relief that’s so low it rumbles through his entire body.

A pleased sound comes from the still sleeping Shori, who makes no effort to let go, and Kotaki only pulls back long enough to kick off the girls’ shorts and panties that were restricting more than his circulation with all of his regular parts back in place.

“Ah~” he says happily, grinning at the sound of his own voice. “I’m back.”

That wakes Shori up, giving him a sharp jerk as he rolls onto his back like Kotaki had physically burned him. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kotaki whispers, curling up to Shori’s side and poking his arm. “We can lay together like this, too.”

“Really?” Shori asks, barely peeking open his eyes to look over at Kotaki.

“Really,” Kotaki assures him. “You should know, however, that I’m not wearing any pants.”

Shori’s laugh is groggy. “Why not?!”

“They didn’t fit anymore and my clothes are on the floor,” Kotaki explains. “Please don’t make me get up. I’m comfortable.”

“You Kansai boys are so weird,” Shori tells him, stretching his arms above his head.

“Good thing you have weird taste,” Kotaki replies, curling up to Shori’s chest before the latter can bring his arm back down. “Gotcha.”

Shori wraps his arm around Kotaki’s shoulders and pulls him closer. “I think I’m the one who’s got _you_.”

This time it’s Kotaki who starts it, but Shori gives it right back and Kotaki forgets about everything but Shori’s mouth and Shori’s hands that gravitate to his hair as they kiss lazily.

“Definitely better when you’re a boy,” Shori breathes against his lips, then grins as he curls his fingers in Kotaki’s hair. “Nozomi.”

Equally as many of Kotaki’s group members are relieved that he turned back as they are disappointed, their next day of work the same as always. Ryuusei looks longingly at Kotaki’s chest while Akito whistles happily the entire day, at least until he finds Kotaki curled up in Shori’s lap during a break.

“Do you even know how dumb that looks?” Fuuma asks, throwing his hands up when Kento gives him a dirty look. “What? It’s like a lion sitting on a chihuahua.”

“Roar,” Kotaki says flatly, and his whole body shakes with Shori’s laughter as small fingers rake through his hair.

“I want to be mad, but…” Akito trails off, kneeling down next to Kotaki’s head. “You’re just so damn cute when you’re in love.”

“Shut your face,” Kotaki mutters, placing the palm of his hand right on Akito’s nose to push him away.

Akito turns to Marius instead. “It was your doing, wasn’t it? Your magic didn’t work this time, you know.”

“ _Technically_ it did,” Marius shoots back smugly. “I mean, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Please never do it again,” Shori says. “Nozomi is an insufferable girl.”

“I have such a newfound respect for them,” Kotaki announces, only digging his elbow into Shori’s stomach a little bit for the comment. “How they don’t spin-kick every creep who hits on them is admirable.”

“Probably don’t wanna flash everyone their paisley panties,” Shori says, and Kotaki cuts his eyes up to find Shori biting back a grin.

“I thought you said you didn’t look!”


End file.
